mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sumi Shimamoto
in April 2007.]] , real name , is a veteran Japanese voice actress born on December 8, 1954, in Kochi, Kochi Prefecture, Japan. After graduating from the Toho Gakuen School of Music, she joined Gekidan Seinenza, a theatrical acting troupe. She is currently independent of any talent management company. She is married to Daisuke Koshikawa, one of the founders of the comedy troupe Chibikko Gang. Her best-known voice roles include Nausicaä in Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind and Kyoko Otonashi in Maison Ikkoku. She won the role of Nausicaä as she had played Clarisse in Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro and impressed Hayao Miyazaki. Patrick Drazen praised Shimamoto's acting in a scene where Nausicaä stops an insect from diving into an acidic pool by getting in its way. Nausicaä is burned by the acid and she screams. Drazen described this scream as being one which "tears at the listener and raises the bar for cartoon voices". Anime TV *''7 of Seven'' (Mitsuko Suzuki) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (Taeko Minazuki's mother and grandmother) *''Akazukin Chacha'' (Piisuke, Urara principal, Shiine's mother, other voices) *''Asobō!! Hello Kitty'' (Mama) *''Avenger'' (Westa) *''Black Jack'' (Sono Eiko) *''Bleach'' (Miyako Shiba) *''Blue Gale Xabungle'' (Maria Maria) *''City Hunter'' (Maki Himuro) *''Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier'' (Ixquic) *''Detective Conan'' (Case Closed) (Yukiko Kudo (Vivian Kudo), Fumiyo Akechi) *''Dirty Pair'' (Margaret Tainer) *''Don't Leave Me Alone, Daisy'' (Rarako-sensei) *''Doraemon'' (Kībō) *''Dragon Ball'' (Mermaid) *''Eat-Man '98'' (Koko) *''Hachijū Hiai Sekai Isshū'' (Chiko) *''Full Moon'' (Great Mother) *''GTO'' (Chizuru Ōta) *''Gintama'' (Mitsuba Okita) *''Hana no Mahōtsukai Marybelle'' (Mama Belle) *''Hello Kitty: Shiawase no Tulip'' (Mama) *''Hidamari no Ki'' (Geisha) *''I My Me! Strawberry Eggs!'' (Fukiko Kuzuha) *''Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair'' (Sister Conrad) *''Jungle de Ikou!'' (Rongo) *''Kiddy Grade'' (Mrs. Padushka) *''Kimba the White Lion (new)'' (Eliza, Ryōna) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (Risa Kurea, Arisa Midō) *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' (Michiko Kite, Yoshie Sakurai, Ikue Hanamaru) *''Kitty's Paradise'' (Mama, other voices) *''Kurau Phantom Memory'' (Aine, Kleine) *''Kūsō Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy'' (Ripley) *''A Little Princess Sara'' (Sarah Crewe) *''Lucky Star'' (Kanata Izumi) *''Lupin III'' (Maki Ōyamada in Farewell Beloved Lupin episode in TV series 2) *''Madara'' (Princess Sakuya) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (Kyōko Otonashi) *''Mama's a Fourth Grader'' (Sawako Yamaguchi) *''Master Keaton'' (Anna Brummer) * Mermaid Forest (Towa) *''Mikan Enikki'' *''Mister Ajikko'' (Yoamuhi) *''Mizuiro Jidai'' (Obasan) *''Moomin'' (Fillyjonk) *''Mrs. Pepperpot'' (Rūri) *''NG Knight Ramune & 40'' (Monobe-sensei) *''Ninja Senshi Tobikage'' (Princcess Romina) *''Neo Hayper Kids'' (reader) *''Oh! Family'' (Fii Anderson) *''Ōi! Ryōma'' (Sakae Sakaki) *''Oniisama e'' (Rei Asaka) *''Oz no Mahōtsukai'' (Dorothy) *''Patlabor: The TV Series'' (Ayano Fujii) *''Peter Pan no Bōken'' (Tinker Bell) *''Pigmario'' (Shōryō Orie) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (Japanese dub) (Lady) *''Pokonyan!'' (Momoko-sensei) *''Princess Nine'' (Shino Hayakawa) *''Reporter Blues'' (Toni) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (Tae Sekihara, Sae Sekihara) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (Akane) *''Sally, the Witch (new)'' (Sumire's mother) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (Usakyoku sama ) *''Sango-shō Densetsu: Aoi Umi no Elfie'' (Elfie) *''Seishun Anime Zenshū Izu no Odoriko'' (Kaoru) *''Seitoshokun'' (Māru (Mariko Hōjō) *''Shinkai Densetsu Meremanoid'' (Rūsumirā) *''Shūkan Storyland'' (narration) *''Silent Möbius'' (Tomona Yamikumo) *''SoltyRei'' (Eirenē) *''Sorcerer Hunters'' (Big Mama) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' (Shokupanman, Dekako Mom, other voices ) *''Sugar Rune'' (Candie) *''Super Bikkuriman'' (Maka Turtle) *''Tenkū Senki Shurato'' (Goddess of Harmony Vishnu) *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' (Emeraude) *''Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai'' (Kawakami-sensei) *''The Twins at St. Clare's'' (Hilary) *''The Ultraman'' (Mutsumi) *''Ulysses 31i'' (Yumi) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Asuka Mizunokoji, Kiriko Amenomori) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (Shinma Enju) *''Victorian Romance Emma'' (Aurelia Jones) *''Violinist of Hameln'' (Queen Horun) *''Wing Man'' (Matsuoka-sensei) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' (Ishizu Ishtar, Priestess Isis) *''Zendaman'' (Eve) *''Zenki'' (Rengetsu) OVA *''Adventure! Iczer-3'' (Sister Grey) *''Barefoot Gin Rei'' (Ginrei) *''Case Closed'' series (Yukiko Kudo) *''Devil Hunter Yohko'' (Princess Yanagi) *''Dream Hunter Rem'' (Yōko Takamiya, Keiko) *''Fight! Iczer One'' (Sir Violet) *''Fire Emblem'' (Elis) *''Fire Tripper'' (Suzuko, Suzu) *''Giant Robo'' series (Ginrei) *''Gōshō Aoyama's Collection of Short Stories'' (Yukiko Fujimine) *''Gōshō Aoyama's Collection of Short Stories 2'' (Yukiko Kudō) *''Hell Target'' (Tiki Carmack) *''Hello Kitty'' (Mama) *''Hello Kitty no Hajimete no Christmas Cake'' (Mama) *''Hello Kitty to Issho'' (Mama) *''Here is Greenwood'' (Sumire Hasukawa) *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (Miranda) *''Jungle de Ikou!'' (Rongo) *''Kitty to Daniel no Suteki na Christmas'' (Mama) *''Kamen Rider'' (Ruriko Midorikawa) *''Madara'' (Princess Sakuya) *''Maison Ikkoku Bangaihen: Ikkokujima Nanpa Shimatsuki'' (Kyōko Otonashi) *''Maison Ikkoku Prelude'' (Kyōko Otonashi) *''Maris the Chojo'' (Sue) *''Mikan Enikki: Mikan America e Iku?!'' () *''Salamander'' series (Paola) *''Seito Shokun!'' (Mariko Kitashiro) *''Sorcerer Hunters'' (Big Mama) *''Soreike! Anpanman'' series (Nashio-kun, Shokupanman) *''Tetsuwan Gin Rei'' (Ginrei) *''Tokyo Babylon'' series (Kiriko Kashiwagi) *''Urusei Yatsura'' series (Asuka Mizunokoji) *''Virgin Fleet'' (Shiokaze Umino) *''Yōchien Sentai Genkizzu'' (Tomomi-sensei) Movies *''Aitsu to Lullaby: Suiyōbi no Cinderella'' (that girl) *''Anpanman'' series (Shokupanman, Moku-chan's mother) *''Meitantei Conan: The Ghost of Baker Street'' (Irene Adler) *''The Castle of Cagliostro'' (Clarisse d'Cagliostro) *''Chocchan Monogatari'' (Chō Kuroyanagi) *''Cutie Honey Flash'' (Claire) *''I Can Hear the Sea'' (TV movie) (Rikako's father's lover) *''Kazu & Yasu: Hero Tanjō'' (Yoshiko Miura) *''Maison Ikkoku: Kanketsuhen'' (Kyōko Otonashi) *''Moomin'' series (Fillyjonk) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (Mother (Yasuko Kusakabe)) *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (Nausicaä) *''One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure'' (Madame) *''Princess Mononoke'' (Toki) *''Umeboshi Denka: Uchū no Hate kara Banbaroban!'' (Mama) *''Unico: Mahō no Shima e'' (Cherry) *''Urusei Yatsura'' series (Asuka Mizunokoji, Lahla, girl wearing the hat) *''Utsunomiko: Chijōhen'' (Nayotake) Games *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' (Cosmos) *''Eternal Melody'' (Tina Harvel) *''Kessen 2'' (Jun'iki) *''Otomedius'' (Gofer Sisters, Irene, Operetta) *''Mugen Senshi Valis'' (Yuuko Asou) *''Sakura Wars 2'' (Margueritte Chateaubriand) *''Shinki Gensō Spectral Souls II'' (Leilia, Horun) *''Xexex'' (Elaine Laccius) Radio *''Seishun Adventure: Hiroshi Mori's "Joō no Hyaku Hisshitsu"'' (Queen Debō Suho) CD *''20-mensō ni Onegai!! Koi hodo Suteki na Musical ha nai'' (Utako Ōkawa) *''Koisuru KI·MO·CHI'' (as Kyōko Otonashi) Other *''All Finish Tōkyō Midnight: Natsumi's Eye'' (Natsumi Kawahara) *''I Can Hear the Sea'' (dialect coach) Live action *''Sazae-san Uchiakebanashi'' *''Tarō no Seishun'' Voice over *''Another Stakeout'' *''Basic Instinct'' *''D·N·A II'' *''Little Women'' (Bess) *''Mercy Mission: The Rescue of Flight 771'' *''Micro Kids'' *''Miss Marple: A Caribbean Mystery'' *''Murder in Miami'' *''Poltergeist 2'' (unknown) *''Robin Cook no Shi he no Kyōfu'' *''Sahara'' (unknown) *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' (Princess Leia Organa) *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (Princess Leia Organa) *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (Princess Leia Organa) *''Terminal Velocity (movie)'' (Kate) *''Watchmen''(Sally Jupiter) References External links *Shimamoto Sumi at Hitoshi Doi's site *SeiyūDB listing for Shimamoto Sumi * * Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Kōchi (city) Category:Toho Gakuen School of Music alumni ko:시마모토 스미 hr:Sumi Shimamoto ja:島本須美 ru:Симамото, Суми zh:島本須美